Själlös
by kisswithafist10
Summary: Två systrar råkar av en slump befinna sig i den Spökande Stugan en mycket ödesdiger natt... ABANDONED STORY.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okej, så för första gången ska jag prova att skriva en fic med ett par kapitel, istället för oneshots… Yay me Och jag vet att den här är väldigt dramatisk, men jag tycker ändå om den. Kommentera gärna! **

**Handling: Nu är det ju så här att jag har befunnit mig i ett stadium av blind förnekelse sedan i juli, men nu när min insperationskälla Maria också läste DH så tvingade hon mig att börja skriva fanfiction igen. Och eftersom hon också har tvingat mig att inse att Snape ÄR död, så finns det bara en logisk sak att skriva om… **

**Kapitel ett:**

**Fallen**

Stanken av lik och förruttnelse och hettan från alltför många personer i ett alltför litet utrymme slog emot henne när Sophie Jadon, legitimerad helare, skyndade sig fram genom sjukhuskorridorerna. S:t Mungos hade fått fulla händer den här natten, från bägge sidorna av stridens kämpar, och det var inte en vacker syn.

Men trots alla blödande, sårade människor som satt hopkrupna och jämrande på korridorsgolven för att alla rum var överfulla, och trots deras vädjan efter hjälp och deras utsträckta händer och tårfyllda ögon, var Sophie och kvinnan som följde efter tätt bakom henne tvungna att fortsätta framåt till hissen och ner till utgången, lämna all denna galenskap bakom sig. De sårades skador var smärtsamma men de skulle överleva. Mannen som Sophie och hennes följeslagerska var på väg till skulle inte göra det, såvida de inte hann fram i tid. Sophie plöjde sig obevekligt fram med denna insikt och försökte inte se ansiktena som var förvridna av plåga och barnen som grät efter sina mödrar.

Men när hon öppnade de höga dörrarna och steg ut på den oförskämt svala och väldoftande gatan utanför, kunde hon inte hjälpa att känna en viss lättnad över att slippa kaoset på sjukhuset för åtminstone några timmar. Hon hade arbetat konstant i stanken, värmen och oröran hela dagen och en bra bit in på natten. Förutom att hon var utmattad fysiskt visste hon inte hur mycket mer av all smärta och död hennes hjärta skulle klara av.

Sophie var bara en underordnad helare på barnavdelningen, som vardagligen tog hand om varulvsbett, bölder och envisa förkylningar som hysteriska föräldrar insisterade betydde döden för deras små änglar. Hon var inte van vid all denna ohygglighet som kriget skänkt sjukhuset.

Hon kände i sin innerficka efter den lilla flaskan med gräsgrönt, illasmakande motgift. Den låg säkert kvar där, inbäddad bakom klädnaden, och skvalpade mjukt i takt med hennes steg.

Hon vände sig mot den andra kvinnan, som betraktade henne med ängsliga och äventyrslystna ögon. De var så olika som två kvinnor kunde bli, en mörkhårig och rundkindad, den andra blond och blåögd som en ängel.

Rosalynn var Sophies lillasyster och istället för att börja arbeta som Sophie gjort, hade hon gift sig rikt, ärvt en förmögenhet när hennes betydligt äldre make dog, och påbörjat en mycket framgångsrik karriär inom musikens glamorösa värld.

Medan Sophie var mild, självuppoffrande och tystlåten, och brann av en önskan att hjälpa alla levande varelser, var Rosalynn långt ifrån lika självutplånande. Hon var envis, modig och ambitiös, men hon hade ett lika stort och gott hjärta som Sophie. Både till utseende och person var de motsatser, med undantag av den nedärvda önskan att bidra något till världen.

"Är du _säker_?" upprepade Sophie för vad som kändes som hundrade gången den kvällen. Rosalynn hade dykt upp oinbjuden samma morgon, som hon hade för vana att göra, och vädjat om att få hjälpa till, något hon också hade en tendens att göra. Efter en dag av små sysslor på sjukhuset hade hon insisterat på att följa med Sophie till den döende mannen flera mil bort, och medveten om sin systers vilja av stål, hade Sophie kapitulerat.

"Helt säker," bekräftade Rosalynn bestämt. "Du glömmer att jag är en rockstjärna, syster. Jag kan hantera alla skräcködlor vi stöter på, och värre," skämtade hon lamt och Sophie drog hastigt på munnen, innan den föll tillbaka i sina oroliga rynkor. Lugnad över sin lillasysters mod drog hon fram sitt trollspö, slöt ögonen hårt, grep tag i Rosalynns arm och transfererade dem till Hogsmeade.

Den lilla byn stod i spillror. Rosalynn drog förfärat efter andan i samma stund hon och Sophie uppenbarade sig på den nya platsen. Några hus stod i brand, andra stod övergivna med mörka, stirrande fönster. På gatorna låg kroppar utspridda, stilla och tysta, och med öppna, oseende ögon. Rosalynn behövde inte se efter för att veta att de var döda, mördade av den mest fruktansvärda av de Oförlåtliga Förbannelserna.

Hon andades skälvande och drog manteln tätare omkring sig, som för att stänga ute den frostbitna isklumpen i magen. Medan hon ansträngde sig för att inte snegla mot liken hastade hon fram på kullerstensgatan i kölvattnet på sin syster. Som tur var hade Rosalynn valt mjuka, lågklackade tygskor som inte gjorde ifrån sig något ljud idag, och höll fingrarna hårt omkring trollspöet. När som helst kunde det dyka fram mordlystna Dödsätare för att tortera, skända och mörda dem…

Hon försökte intala sig att Dödsätarna säkerligen hade lämnat platsen innan myndigheterna dök upp, men det hjälpte inte, för sedan mindes hon att Dödsätarna nu _var_ myndigheterna. Det var inte utan att hon drog ett djupt andetag av lättnad när hon fick syn på Svinhuvudet, där den sårade sagts vara.

Sophie och Rosalynn skyndade in i puben, där två svårt grimaserande människor satt och höll improviserade bandage – sönderrivna lakan, vad Rosalynn kunde se – mot sina skadade lemmar.

Bartendern, en gammal, vitskäggig man med genomträngande ljusblå ögon och ett bistert ansikte steg genast emot dem när dörren föll igen bakom dem. Förutom honom, systrarna och de två skadade fanns det bara en till person där, en helare från S:t Mungos. Rosalynn såg Sophie nicka igenkännande mot kvinnan, som hon själv kände till utseendet men inte namnet. Kvinnan hälsade allvarligt innan hon återvände till att se efter de sårade.

"Ah, Sophie Jadon, och Rosalynn också, ser jag," sa bartendern välkomnande men med bekymrade ögon. "Gudarna ska veta att det kan behövas fler helare i det här helveteshålet, men när det gäller mannen som jag kallade på dig för, Sophie…" De båda förstod när de såg hans min. Det var för sent.

"Förblödde han?" frågade Sophie sorgset. Rosalynn kunde höra besvikelsen i hennes röst, och förstod hur systern kände sig: hon ville inte veta men var tvungen att fråga. Hon var tvungen att höra hur hon svikit en man, hur hon misslyckats att rädda hans liv.

"Ja… tack vare Dödsätarna," spottade Aberforth sardoniskt fram. "De kom in med den där förbannade ormen, sa att den blivit hungrig, att det här var en pub och det var bäst för mig att jag fixade fram käk. Medan jag tillredde de blodigaste biffarna jag hade kom den där stackars dåren in. Sattyget till orm tog sig en rejäl tugga av hans axel innan Dödsätarna grep sig om vänsterarmen, utbytte blickar och transfererade sig med ormen i släptåg. Den måste ha haft gift i huggtänderna för det gick inte att hela såret, tro mina ord när jag säger att jag försökte, och han blödde onaturligt fort och mycket. Jag kallade på dig så snart jag insåg att jag inte kunde hjälpa honom, men…"

"Det är inte ditt fel, Aberforth," sa Sophie mjukt men med dystert ansikte. "Du gjorde allt du kunde."

Rosalynn knöt nävarna så att de vitnade. Dödsätarna hade sannerligen ett passande namn – de åt andras livskraft som blodsugande parasiter. Glödhet ilska tändes i hennes bröst när hon tänkte på deras orättfärdiga, brutala grymhet. Men deras straff skulle komma förr eller senare. Det var en universal lag.

"Ja, men det var inte tillräckligt, var det? Men jag tror att din yrkessyster," han såg mot helaren i andra sidan av publokalen, "har koll på allting här inne. Om ni vill göra nytta är det bäst att ni återvänder till sjukhuset, ni måste ha fullt upp där."

"Finns det inga skadade i slottet?" frågade Rosalynn förvånat.

"Självklart. Men det är omöjligt att ta sig upp dit, flera har försökt. Dödsätana har barrikerat stället."

"Det måste finnas någon väg in," insisterade Rosalynn envist.

"Det gör det nog. Men det är lika säkert som morgondagen att ni båda kommer att dö innan ni kan hjälpa någon. Bättre att vänta tills det värsta har blåst över, och sopa upp skärvorna då, om du förstår."

Rosalynn argumenterade en stund till men gav upp, medan Sophie betraktade dispyten med bedrövad blick. Det verkade som om Dödsätarna gjort ett grundligt jobb för att hindra förstärkningar. Rosalynn såg på hur hennes syster helade en av de skadades variga sår i armen, och så sade de adjö och gick motvilligt ut på gatan igen, vänligt utknuffade av Aberfoth.

De skulle precis transferera sig tillbaka, när Rosalynn kände en grov manshand på sin axel. I tron att det var Aberforth snurrade hon runt, men hjärtat slog till som en bongotrumma när hon såg den behuvade mannen med kalla, grymma ögon som skymtades genom Dödsätarmasken. Han var flankerad av två andra maskerade män.

"Vad har vi här?" kacklade han och bände bakåt hennes arm som sökt efter trollspöet, medan ögonen flackade mellan henne och hennes syster. Sophie flämtade till av skräck. "Ni var mig allt två söta små saker. Kanske jag ska ha lite roligt med er innan jag dödar er, smutsskallar? Tror du att du kan transferera dig?" tillade han hånande när Rosalynn tog tag i Sophie och slöt ögonen för att göra just det. "Vi har satt upp skyddsförtrollningar runt hela byn, din magitjuv, din smutsiga slyna!" Han tycktes egga upp sin egen vrede genom orden och ett obehärskat raseri hade väckts i hans ögon. Rosalynn försökte återigen transferera dem men upptäckte att han talade sanning, det var som om något stod i vägen och blockerade hennes försök.

Tankar susade som hyperaktiva flugor i hennes huvud och hon tryckte beslutsamt ner rädslan. Hur kunde han veta att de inte hade rent blod? Antagligen antog han det eftersom de inte anslutit sig till Dödsätarna… i vilket fall som helst bestämde hon sig snabbt.

Hon stirrade till synes vettskrämt upp på honom medan hans heta, otäcka andedräkt slog emot hennes ansikte när han lyfte på masken och närmade sig. Bäst att låta honom tro att hon var paralyserad av fasa. I samma ögonblick som han tänkte greppa tag i henne och kyssa henne, sparkade hon honom där det gjorde mest ont, tryckte in tummen mot hans adamsäpple och spottade honom i ansiktet. Det sista var mest för att hämnas alla liv han släckt inatt.

Stönande av smärta föll han ihop på marken. Ha, tänkte Rosalynn skadeglatt, nu är du kanske inte lika föraktfull mot mugglares självförsvarstekniker, din drummel.

Sophie begrep genast vad hon tänkte göra, och ekade samma behandling mot den andra Dödsätaren, som segnade ihop han också. Den tredje svor grovt och försökte ta tag i dem, men de dröjde inte för att gotta sig i de fallnas plågor, utan lade benen på ryggen och rusade allt vad de kunde i motsatt riktning.

Nattluften rev i lungorna, fötterna värkte av den ovana, hårdhänta behandlingen och Rosalynn kände en annalkande kramp i magen. Sophie flämtade som en fisk på torra land bredvid henne. Trots det fortsatte hon springa, kippande efter andan, och såg bara en enda gång bakåt för att försäkra sig om att Dödsätarna inte följde efter. De två misshandlade låg fortfarande och vred sig jämrande utanför Svinhuvudet, och den tredje verkade försöka få dem att kvickna till.

Rosalynn och Sophie sprang tills de nått utkanten av byn, där Spökande Stugan tornade upp sig hotfullt i mörkret. Rosalynn hade hört många rykten om husets vildsinta spöken, men hon mötte hellre de döda än de levande just nu.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Tack alla som har kommenterat, det får mig att ta tag i den här och fortsätta skriva, fastän prov haglar över oss så här på slutet av terminen. Det är första gången jag får betyg och jag väntar spänt på dem… Och förlåt den förfärliga titeln, men jag kom inte på något häftigt och fascinerande. Jag hoppas dock att själva berättelsen är något, uh, bättre. Fortsätt kommentera, människor! Alla som kommenterar får en kaka av valfri smak!**

**Disclaimer: Ja, det stämmer att jag nog råkade glömma denna lilla sak i första kapitlet, men seriöst. Alla vet ju ändå att allt bra här tillhör JK, och resten (dvs handlingen, Rosalynn och Sophie) är mitt. Jag lånar bara JKs leksaker för att mina egna är så värdelösa, men jag ska lämna tillbaka dem så gott som samma – eller till och med i bättre – skick än jag fann dem. Stäm mig inte, snälla, för jag har inga pengar att ge – jag är bara en fjortonårig, besatt HP-nörd med en förkärlek för de bisarraste karaktärerna i boken.**

**Kapitel två:**

**Dödsdans**

Efter en kort stund av tvekan, medan hon hämtade andan, beslöt hon sig och efter en menande blick mot systern, som nickade, skyndade de sig upp mot huset. Det krävdes bara en enkel förtrollning för att bryta ner den förmultnade ytterdörren och kliva in.

Det var det smutsigaste, dammigaste och trasigaste huset Rosalynn någonsin sett. Allt detta ökade bara hennes rädsla, för både döda och levande inneboende, och hon märkte inte att hon höll andan medan hon tassade fram över de knakande brädorna. Hon lade heller inte märke till att hon höll ett plågsamt hårt grepp om sin storasysters handled.

De smög sig in i ett förfärligt oredigt och förfallet rum och Rosalynn tänkte just försöka kontakta någon på sjukhuset när hon hörde en hög, dånande och knappt mänsklig röst ekade i huset.

Iskall rädsla vred sig som ormar i magen innan hon insåg att rösten inte kom från någon i hennes närhet, utan hördes över hela området, magiskt förstärkt. Sophie stelnade till och bleknade likt en marmorstaty bredvid henne.

"Ni har kämpat tappert. Lord Voldemort vet att sätta värde på tapperhet." Kalla kårar ilade längs Rosalynns ryggrad. Det var Han Som Inte Fick Nämnas Vid Namn som talade… en hemsk känsla av onda aningar lade sig över henne när den fasansfulla rösten fortsatte. Hon utbytte en skräckslagen blick med sin syster. "Men ni har ändå lidit svåra förluster. Om ni fortsätter att göra motstånd mot mig, kommer ni alla att dö, en efter en. Jag önskar inte att detta ska hända. Varenda droppe magiskt blod som går till spillo är en förlust och ett slöseri. Lord Voldemort är barmhärtig. Jag beordrar mina styrkor att omedelbart dra sig tillbaka. Ni har en timme på er. Ta hand om era döda under värdiga former. Vårda era sårad. Jag talar ni direkt till dig, Harry Potter. Du har låtit dina vänner dö för dig hellre än att själv möta mig. Jag ska vänta i en timme i Den förbjudna skogen. Om du inte har kommit till mig, inte har överlämnat dig, vid slutet av den timmen, då börjar kampen på nytt." Rosalynn flämtade igen. Harry Potter befann sig alltså också på området! Hon hoppades av hela sitt hjärta att han inte lyssnade på Mörkrets Herres hot och anklagelser. Om det fanns någon som kunde rädda dem, var det Pojken Som Överlevde.

"Och den här gången kommer jag själv att gå med i striden, Harry Potter," tillvidatog Voldemort, "och jag kommer att hitta dig, och jag kommer att straffa alla män, kvinnor och barn, varendaste en, som har försökt gömma dig för mig. En timme."

Rösten dog ut, men ersattes genast av andra, låga och rädda och betydligt mer mänskliga. Trots det kunde Rosalynn inte låta bli att duka ner bakom närmaste möbel – ett sönderslaget bord – och fatta tag så hårt om sitt trollspö att knogarna ännu en gång vitnade när tonerna svävade ut, dova av väggen men hörbara i den ringande tystnaden, från rummet intill deras.

"Det kommer att ordna sig," sa en flicka med aningen gäll röst och lät nästan hysterisk, sina lugnande ord till trots.

Tydligen var de inte de enda som hade kommit på tanken att gömma sig i det förfallna gamla spökhuset, tänkte Rosalynn och delade en blick med Sophie.

"Kom… kom så går vi tillbaka till slottet, om han har gett sig iväg till skogen, måste vi tänka ut en ny plan…" fortsatte flickan i rummet intill, men varje ord blev svagare, som om hon rörde sig bortåt från där Rosalynn och Sophie stod hukade. Rosalynn antog att de talade om Mörkrets Herre och hans hotfulla, ekande tal. Ljuget av steg som sakta avtog nådde hennes öron och Rosalynn förstod att de hade lämnat rummet.

"Att döma av den där… tyrannens ord, finns det antagligen mycket allvarligt sårade människor i slottet," sa Sophie med en skärrad, lätt darrande röst. Hennes mörka ögon var mörka och uppspärrade av fasa, men en stålkant i rösten sade Rosalynn att systern var lika mån om att ta sig till slottet som hon själv var. Hon hoppades bara att dessa sårade människor inte var elever… en vass skärva tycktes genomborra hennes hjärta vid tanken på små barn, blödande och döende i sin egen skola.

"Om vi följer efter flickan och hennes sällskap, är det möjligt att vi finner en väg in i skolan," sa Rosalynn produktivt. "Det måste finnas någon slags bakväg härifrån eftersom de försvunnit ur hörhåll."

Sophie nickade spänt.

Rosalynn kände försiktigt på det rostiga mässingshandtaget och tryckte resolut ner det, medan hon knuffade upp dörren. Den knakade och jämrade sig, men gled upp utan att falla ner över dem, för vilket hon var tacksam.

Men alla tankar lämnade huvudet och hon flämtade till av bestörtning och rädsla när hon fick syn på varelsen som låg i ett hav av sitt eget blod på golvet i rummet. Det var en man, helt klädd i svart, vars likbleka hud kontrasterade mot de mörka kläderna och håret, båda klibbigt av blodet som tycktes forsa från två djupa huggbett i hans hals.

Sophie var lika gripen men ögonblicket efteråt övervann hon sin paralyserade förfäran och den effektiva, välutbildade helaren i henne tog över kommandot. Med ögonmottet bedömde hon skadan i halsen, samtidigt som hon raskt närmade sig figuren och drog fram den lilla flaskan med motgift ur klädnaden. Hon visste inte vad som orsakat bitsåret men det var lika bra att slänga alla fladdermöss i kitteln, så att säga. Eftersom mannen i byn som hon inte hunnit fram i tid till blivit biten av två ungefärligt lika stora huggtänder var det troligt att samma best attackerat den här mannen.

Rosalynn stirrade i några sekunder till men följde sedan kvickt efter. Det var först när hon sjönk ned på knä nära den lealösa mannen och varsamt flyttade undan hans nerblodade, korpsvarta hår från halsen för att Sophie skulle kunna badda på motgiftet, som en ännu värre chock än den hon fått när hon först stigit in i rummet drabbade henne. Det smala, bleka ansiktet, de konturskarpa, härdade dragen… Den aningen för stora, höklika näsan och de markerade kindbenen… och framför allt, de vitt uppspärrade, tomma, kolsvarta ögonen…

Mannen som låg framför henne var ingen mindre än Severus Snape.

Rosalynns hjärta slog i bröstkorgen med samma desperation som en inburad fågels vingar slår mot gallret och på samma gång som hon var skräckslagen av ängslan över att hans själlösa ögon, fylldes hon av värme och ömhet när hon än en gång betraktade hans sjukligt bleka ansikte.

Också Sophie stannade upp när hon kände igen honom, men även den här chocken varade bara några korta sekunder, innan hon återgick till helandet. Den äldre systern baddade på motgiftet på hans ymnigt blödande sår medan hon pekade trollspöet mot det och mumlade mäktiga, läkande trollformler som formligen tog blod ur Sophie själv och överfördes till den skadade. Medan hon kände hur orken lämnade henne, lade Sophie tårögt handen mot hans bleka kind och uttalade lågmält hans namn. "Severus Snape… vad har de gjort med dig?"

Det smärtade Sophie att se hennes forna bekanta så ömtålig, så utelämnad, i en pöl av blod på golvet. Övergiven. Han hade alltid varit så full av styrka och auktoritet, han hade verkat odödlig och osårbar.

Sophie lade inte märke till att Rosalynns ansikte var vitt som pergament och att en manisk desperation kämpade om herraväldet över sunt förnuft i hennes ögon.

Rosalynns hand vandrade neråt mot hans sargade nacke och sökte efter en puls som hon, på något plan, även om hon inte velat erkänna det, hela tiden visste inte skulle finnas där. Trots det tog hon flaskan från sin syster och hälla ut motgiftet över såret tills flaskan var tom på varje droppe, fortsatte uttala trollformler tillsammans med systern, som lämnade henne mer och mer uttorkad på styrka, medan paniken steg inom henne i takt med tårarna i hennes ögon. Det var som om hon förnekade att han var borta.

De fullkomligt tomma, döda ögonen talade sitt tydliga språk, men Rosalynn vägrade inse sanningen, för den skulle slita hennes förstånd och inte minst hjärta i stycken. Rosalynn kastade bort sitt trollspö, kunde av någon anledning inte stå ut med tanken på att hålla det i handen längre.

Den här gången var det Rosalynn som sa hans namn, igen och igen, mer och mer hysteriskt. Till slut hade hennes tonfall stigit till ett skrik och hon skakade honom fanatiskt, kastade sig ner ovanpå honom och grät öppet, ropande hans namn och försökte väcka honom med ren viljekraft. Sophie försökte slita bort Rosalynn, men gav snart upp och sjönk utmattat ihop i fosterställning. Sophie funderade inte över Rosalynns märkligt kraftiga reaktion, hon var för utmattad av alla helningsförtrollningar.

Med huvudet vilande mot Severus stilla bröstkorg och tårarna som blandades med blodet, hulkade Rosalynn fram hans namn, utan att veta varför, utan att ens förstå varför det gjorde henne så upprörd att finna honom död. Hon hade knappt känt honom, betvivlade att han skulle känna igen henne om de möttes på gatan, men det kändes som om ett stort hål slitits upp i hennes inre. Rosalynn hade svårt att andas, så häftigt grät hon, och snyftningarna skakade hennes utmattade kropp medan hon gungade dem fram och tillbaka, i ett patetiskt försök att väcka honom till liv. Sorgen gjorde så förfärligt ont, den åt av hennes mage, stack som knivar i huden.

De hade inte träffats på så fruktansvärt länge, och till och med då hade de bara varit kyligt artiga, men hon hade aldrig glömt bort honom. Hon skulle aldrig ha kunnat. Hon hörde fortfarande hans röst i sitt huvud på nätterna, såg hans ansikte sväva i mörkret när hon sov. Severus hade varit den första, den enda, man som hon någonsin älskat och hon kunde inte tro att han var borta, trots att han varit ute ur hennes liv sedan många, många år tillbaka. Det var en skillnad mellan att veta att någon levde och mådde bra, men inte älskade en tillbaka, och se deras blesserade, livlösa kropp, nersmutsad och skamfilad av något fasanfullt odjur. Det var en sådan ovärdig död, en sådan onödig och ohygglig död… liksom alla andra dödsfall i det här idiotiska kriget.

Medan Rosalynns röst bröts ner till obehärskade viskningar fortsatte hon hålla om den döda kroppen med ett nästan neurotiskt grepp och undrade varför hon plötsligt inte brydde sig om de skadade människorna i slottet som behövde deras hjälp, varför hon plötsligt inte brydde sig om någonting… chocken var förlamande för hjärnan men inte för kroppen. En outhärdlig smärta, som om hon brändes levande, slet och rev hennes insida som fysisk värk. Hon hade aldrig varit så uppsliten i hela sitt liv och hon kunde inte förstå varför hon blev så påverkad.

"Severus… snälla…" viskade hon med bruten röst och brustet hjärta, med sina blonda lockar utspridda över hans svartklädda bröst. "Du kan inte lämna mig. Inte nu när jag har funnit dig igen… snälla, vakna…"

Hon låg snyftande och skälvande på golvet, omedveten om hur länge. Det var antagligen bara några minuter men det kändes som en kall, svart, oändlig evighet av förtvivlan. Sophie sade inte ett knyst där hon låg.

Men så bröts Rosalynns chockade sorg, av en liten, liten rörelse. Rosalynn skulle inte ha känt den ifall hon inte legat draperad över Severus som en filt värmer ett barn en vinternatt. Det var en väldigt liten rörelse, en liten suck, en knappt hörbar utandning av luft – och först trodde hon att hon inbillade sig alltihop. Att hon önskade sig så häftigt att hon hallucinerade. Men den var där, och den var tillräckligt för att få hennes hårt bultande hjärta att sluta slå för några sekunder, och hennes kropp att stelna i klentroget hopp.


	3. Chapter 3

"Severus?" andades hon återigen, kunde inte tro att det var sant, men så hände det igen. Han drog ett vekt, rossligt andetag, svagt men ändock djupare än första gången, och bröstkorgen höjdes och sänktes i takt med hans andning. Lättnaden berusade Rosalynn, exploderade som fyrverkerier i hennes hjärta och hon grep häpet tag i hans våta klädnad, medan hon böjde sig över honom så att hennes lockar dansade över hans bleka ansikte. Och han fortsatte, alltmer stadigt, att andas.

"Severus!"

Sophie satte sig långsamt upp med trött min. "Snälla, Rosalynn, förstår du inte att han är död?"

"Ser du inte?" tjöt Rosalynn exalterat. "Han andas!" Men trots det var det bara en sak som lyckades övertyga hennes sargade förstånd att han verkligen levde igen, på något mirakulöst sätt. För när hon stirrade ner i hans ögon, såg han tillbaka. Ögonen var förvirrade, plågade och glansiga på ett sätt som sa Rosalynn att han snart skulle förlora medvetandet, men ändå var de fyllda med liv och intensitet.

"Herregudinna," andades Sophie. "Du måste ta honom till sjukhuset. Jag vilar här och fortsätter sedan till slottet."

Rosalynn brydde sig inte ens om att protestera. Ytterliga några sekunder offrades åt hennes lamslagna, upprymda häpnad över upptäckten, innan hon insåg att Severus, även om han var vid liv, var mycket allvarligt skadad och kanske döende. Hon kröp som ett barn över golvet, snappade till sig sitt trollspö igen och grep tag i Severus hand, medan hans ögon fladdrade till och slöts medan han sjönk ner i medvetslöshet.

En halvtimme tidigare… 

"Det kan inte bli på något annat sätt," sa Voldemort. "Jag måste behärska staven, Severus. Om jag behärskar staven, kan jag till sist övervinna Potter."

Och Voldemort svängde till med fläderstaven. Den gjorde ingenting med Snape, som under en bråkdels sekund verkade tro att han fått uppskov: men sedan blev Voldemorts avsikt tydlig. Ormens bur snurrade genom luften och innan Snape hann göra något mer än att ropa till, hade den slutit sig om huvudet och axlarna på honom, och Voldemort sa på ormspråk:

"Döda."

Det hördes ett fruktansvärt skrik. Harry såg hur Snapes ansikte förlorade den lilla färg det hade kvar, det vitnade då hans svarta ögon vidgades, då ormens gifttänder genomborrande hans hals, då han inte lyckades skjuta av sig den förtrollade buren, då hans knän gav vika och han föll till golvet.

"Jag beklagar det," sa Voldemort kallt.

Han vände sig bort; det fanns ingen sorg hos honom, ingen ånger. Det var dags att lämna den här stugan och ta ledningen, med en trollstav som nu skulle lyda honom i allt. Han riktade staven mot den tindrande buren med ormen inuti och den svävade uppåt, bort från Snape, som föll åt sidan mot golvet med blodet strömmande från såren i halsen. Voldemort svepe ut ur rummet utan en blick efter sig, och den stora ormen svävade efter honom i sin väldiga skyddande glob.

Harry, som nu var tillbaka i tunneln och i sitt eget medvetande, slog upp ögonen. I ansträngningen att inte skrika högt hade han bitit sig så hårt på knogarna att det börjat blöda. Nu tittade han genom den lilla springan mellan spjällåren och väggen och såg en fot i en svart känga darra på golvet.

"Harry!" viskade Hermione bakom honom, men han hade redan riktat sin trollstav mot spjällåren som skymde hans sikt.

Den höjde sig lite upp i luften och drev ljudlöst åt sidan. Så tyst han kunde makade han sig in i rummet och reste sig upp.

Han visste inte varför han gjorde det, varför han närmade sig den döende mannen, han visste inte vad han kände när han såg Snapes vita ansikte och fingrarna som försökte stoppa blodflödet från såret i halsen. Harry tog av sig osynlighetsmanteln och tittade ner på mannen han hatade, vars alltmer vidgade svarta ögon fann Harry då han försökte tala. Harry böjde sig över honom och Snape grep tag i hans klädnad och drog honom intill sig.

Ett hemskt, gurglande ljud steg upp ur Snapes strupe.

"Ta… det… Ta… det…"

Någonting mer än blod läckte ut från Snape. Silverblått strömmade det ut ur munnen och öronen och ögonen på honom, varken gas eller vätska, och Harry förstod vad det var, men visste inte vad han skulle göra…

En flaska, framtrollad ur luften, stacks i hans darrande händer av Hermione. Harry förde in den silvriga substansen i den med hjälp av sin stav. När flaskan var fylld till brädden och Snape såg ut som om det inte fanns något blod kvar i honom, lossade hans grepp om Harrys klädnad.

"Se… på… mig…" viskade han.

De gröna ögonen fann de svarta, men efter en sekund verkade något i djupet av det svarta ögonparet försvinna och lämnade dem stela, uttryckslösa och tomma. Handen som höll i Harry dunsade ner på golvet och Snape rörde sig inte mer.

_Han var befriad. Äntligen. _

_En jublande känsla av lättnad fyllde honom när han flöt uppåt, svävade i luften med samma lätthet och frihet som en fågel. Viktlös frid lyfte hans själ ut ur kroppen, och smärtan som ridit hans kropp tonade bort. Men den kroppsliga värken var ingenting jämfört med avsaknaden av hans psykiska plågor. Den svarta, trassliga knuten av skuld, sorg och saknad, av bottenlös ensamhet och självhat, var försvunnen, upplöst i samma stund som hans liv släcktes och hans ande blev fri. Allt var förlåtet._

_Och ändå fick han inte gå vidare. Det var som en stenmur blockerade hans väg mot slutmålet, kväste hans hopp om nåd och stegrade hans längtan efter att omslutas i eftervärldens varma, kärleksfulla famn. Varför fick han inte ansluta sig till de framlidnas gyllene salar? Var han inte välkommen in i dess salighet? _

_Han såg rummet nedanför som genom en dimma, en slöja som suddade ut alla konturer. De tre unga hjältarna hade gett hans döda, blodiga kropp en sista förskrämd blick innan de skyndade sig ut ur rummet, genom jordtunneln som ledde till slottet. Ett flyktigt ögonblick greps han av oro och rädsla när han mindes vad som låg framför världen, vilken skrämmande avgörande natt det här var för trollkarlars framtid. Men alla negativa känslor lämnade honom lika snabbt som de kommit, och han var istället uppfylld av den ro man känner när man har avslutat ett uppdrag. Han hade gett pojken sina minnen som innehöll den nödvändiga informationen. Han hade infriat alla sina löften, utfört sina plikter och gottgjort för sina synder. Hans brott var sonade._

_Men ändå släpptes han inte in. Hindret reste sig osynligt och paradoxiellt som en jättelik skugga över hans frid och han undrade panikslaget vad det var som inte stämde. Han sökte i omgivningarna efter en förklaring._

_Några hade rusat in i det fallfärdiga rummet nedanför i samma ögonblick som trion lämnat det. Han försökte nu urskilja kvinnornas identitet, de kändes märkligt bekanta, i synnerhet en utav dem. __Ett flyktigt minne sjönk in i hans själ där han flöt i gränsvärldens dimmor. Han försökte minnas, men vetskapen löstes upp och gled undan, in i glömskan. Han kunde inte se deras ansikten, men han kunde se deras själar, och njöt av dess storslagna färger. Det här var mäktiga, godhjärtade kvinnor, den ende människa han kunde minnas med samma renhet i sin själ var död sedan länge, offrad för att rädda sin ende son. Snart, tänkte han i lättnad, förväntan och kärlek, snart skulle han få se den kvinnan igen. _

_Men till dess att muren bröts ner och han släpptes igenom, fokuserade han på vad häxorna gjorde. Den ena hade kastat sig ner på knä intill hans döda kropp och började mässa besvärjelser. Han kunde inte höra orden men han kände magin slå som i vågor mot honom._

_Helning. Läkemagin var överväldigande kraftig och hans skal, hans urholkade döda kropp närdes av den bekanta främlingens livskraft medan hon försökte dra honom tillbaka till den. _

_Raseri och vanmakt uppfyllde honom. Det var kvinnans trolldom, hennes offer av sitt eget blod som höll honom tillbaka, band honom vid hans kött och gjorde det omöjligt att gå vidare. Varför insåg hon inte att den tyngdlösa lättnaden, bristen på oro och sorg, på skräck och vemod var så mycket bättre än att sinkas av sin tunga, otympliga kropp? Ett oönskat skal som man inte fick av, en smutsig och oviktig skorpa av hud och muskler, ben och blod. Nu när han var fri från den insåg han inte hur man någonsin kunde stå ut en hel livstid med en kropp._

_Han skulle få ansluta sig till dem han älskade, de som älskat honom medan de ännu varit i livet. Han skulle vara lycklig och bekymmerslös för evigt. Varför begrep de inte det? Dumma trollpackor! _

_Men den andra ingrep, hjälpte sin kompanjon, fortsatte mana tillbaka hans själ till kroppen, fortsatte ropa hans namn. Det var som om osynliga trådar drog honom neråt igen, närmre marken. Varje fragment av honom skrek stumt i protest, han kämpade emot med alla krafter han ägde, men denna skrikande kvinnas sorg och förtvivlan var som ett spindelnät han inte kunde slita sig fri ifrån, som ryckte och slet i hans sinne, drog honom neråt. _

_Sakta men säkert vevades han in som en fisk på kroken mot sin övergivna kropp, som hon klamrade sig fast vid medan hon ropade ut hans namn._

Kroppen värkte som om en hel flock hiffogryffer klampat över den med sina spetsiga hovar. Sinnena överväldigades så att huvudet, som var dimmigt av smärta, nästan tappade greppet och allt svartnade för ett ögonblick.

Munnen smakade av jord, livskraft och maskar. Det luktade bittert av blod och var, och sött av kvinnoparfym, en märklig och oangenäm blandning. Tyngden från armar och ben var outhärdligt, absurt tung. Det brände som från en hastigt spridande eld i skinnet efter att ha slitits ur och sedan tillbaka in i kroppen, och smärtan från huggbetten i halsen var så enorm att han höll på att svimma ännu en gång, dessutom tvingades illamåendet upp i hans hals och yrheten in i hans skalle.

Severus levde igen, och det fanns ingenting han kunde göra åt saken. Det värsta var inte alla fysiska plågor, hur kraftiga de än var. Det värsta av allt var besvikelsen, grämelsen, bitterheten och vreden. Det var skräcken och ångesten, skulden och minnena som gnagde på hans samvete med skarpa små tänder. Alla dessa mänskliga, levande, outhärdliga känslor. Och det var vetskapen om hur nära han varit döden, hur nära han varit att slippa den patetiska, självföraktsfulla existens som hans liv innebar, medan hans lättnad ryckts undan som en matta under hans fötter.

Han försökte fästa blicken, som var oklar och suddig, på den närmaste kvinnan, som nu hade pressat upp sitt ansikte tätt intill hans och stirrade på honom som om hon aldrig sett en man förut. Irriterat försökte han lyfte på armen för att knuffa undan henne, men tyngden var otrolig och han blev liggande där han var, förlamad.

Smärtan övermannade till slut hans dunkla sinne och han förlorade medvetandet, och sjönk med glädje in i en djup, himmelsk sömn medan häxan transfererade dem bägge till S:t Mungos portar.


End file.
